


In Heat

by princesskay



Series: Heat-seekers Series [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Foreign Object Penetration, M/M, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is glad the Humanoid City Tour is finally over because that means he can have uninterrupted private time with Bill</p><p>Each of the stories in this series can be read as a stand alone story. . . The series is basically just a collection of smut;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

The darkening sky was tinged with pink as the Audi rolled into the driveway of the Kaulitz L.A. home. All was quiet except for the buzz of crickets and the sound of a soft breeze rustling the leaves. The dogs weren't back yet, and Bill and Tom would have the whole house to themselves for one night.  
Tom wearily pulled his suitcase from the trunk and followed Bill to the door. He suppressed a yawn and a paused behind his twin as Bill pulled out his keys to unlock the house. Despite his exhaustion, Tom took the moment to view Bill's ass as he leaned down to find the keyhole in the approaching darkness.  
It had been almost a whole fucking three months since they had embarked on the Humanoid City tour, and while Tom had immensely enjoyed touring, he was truly glad to be home again. Life on the road, though very familiar, was not as relaxed and pleasurable as living at home. Tom didn't know when his sleep patterns would be back to normal, or when he would finally get his fill of fucking Bill. Riding around on a bus all the time with two other guys made it very difficult for he and Bill to find much alone time. They had managed when they could, but it wasn't the same as spontaneous, uninterrupted sex they could have at home. Tom had gotten through about a third of the tour before turning into a raging mess of nerves and desire. His baggy pants gave him the privilege of having constant erections without drawing attention, but the oversized jeans did nothing for his unsatisfied libido.  
Bill, of course, was as cool as cucumber. He never let on that he was feeling needy or that he needed sex pronto. Though Tom knew his brother was going through the same desperate yearning, it was frustrating that Bill could so calmly tuck away those emotions from sight. Bill's airy and sometimes dismissive attitude toward him while on tour made Tom even hornier. He had nearly gone insane on the ride home waiting for the moment when they could be alone. Now, Bill was taking far too much time unlocking the damn door.  
Tom leaned on the handle of his suitcase and winced when he felt his cock twinge with desire. He was already halfway up and making steady progress. Bill seemed ignorant to that fact as he unlocked the door and dragged his suitcases in behind him, murmuring, “It seems so quiet without the dogs.”  
Fuck the dogs, Tom thought, irritated, They'll just get in the way anyhow.  
They rolled the suitcases into the living room and Bill bent to turn on the lamp. At this point, Tom had just about had enough. Bill wasn't even giving him any indication that they would be having sex tonight.  
Tom lunged into motion, grabbing Bill by the waist and throwing him up against the wall. A loud, startled cry rose from Bill's lips. He began to squirm as Tom pinned him to the wall, grinding his hips hard into Bill's ass.  
“Tom, what. . .what. ..”  
“Hush.” Tom ordered in his ear, “I have been waiting all day for this.”  
“But its. . .it's two a.m.” Bill began to argue, his voice weak and high-pitched.  
“So?” Tom asked, deliberately driving his hard cock between Bill's buttocks the best he could with their pants in the way.  
“Ahhh. . .” Bill arched against the wall, his nails scratching at the paint.  
“Are you going to do this my way?” Tom asked, leaning for to snatch Bill's earlobe into his mouth. He sucked up along the rim for several moments before releasing Bill's assaulted ear.  
Bill quickly nodded.  
“Good.”  
Tom slid his hand from Bill's waist to his back and dipped his fingers beneath Bill's jeans. His breath caught and his heart began to race when he encountered a thin strip of material and then naked flesh. Thongs. Bill was wearing fucking thongs. Now he really knew Bill was trying to drive him mad.  
“What do we have here?” Tom asked, trying to keep his voice even and seductive. Against his best efforts, the tremble in his tone won out. He sounded pathetic.  
Bill swallowed hard and then softly replied, “Why don't you look and see.”  
Without replying, Tom reached around Bill's slim waist and grabbed at the button of his jeans. He tugged the zipper down and gave the pants a yank. The material dropped to Bill's knees and he was left standing against the wall, his ass bare except for the sexy, high-cut V of the thongs.  
Tom gulped, his pulse going wild, when he saw, in the dim light coming through the window, that Bill wasn't just wearing thongs. He was wearing red, lacy thongs that Tom could see straight through.  
“Jesus.” Tom whispered, slowly placing his palms over each of Bill's butt cheeks.  
“You like?” Bill purred, looking over his shoulder.  
“No.” Tom growled, thrusting Bill harder against the wall, “I want to rip them off and beat your ass. . .Why are you wearing these?”  
“I'm your twin. . .your mind reader, remember?” Bill replied.  
He slid like water out of Tom's grasp and turned around to face him, “I know poor Tomcat is in heat.”  
Tom clenched his jaw as his eyes dropped like weights to Bill's crotch. He was assaulted by a wave of heat when he saw Bill's erection pressed to his body beneath the taut, lacy material. Everything was visible. Bill might as well have been nude.  
Bill reached out to touch Tom's equally aroused crotch but Tom grabbed his wrist, “You're right, and I'm going to give it to you hard, just like an animal.”  
Bill's dark eyes grew a little wider and a pink flush rose higher on his cheeks, “You wanna do me from behind?”  
“Yes, exactly.” Tom pulled Bill away from the wall, “Now get out of those clothes.”  
Bill's eyes darted between Tom and his feet and he pulled off his shoes and removed his pants the rest of the way. He paused for only a moment before pulling his shirt off over his head. With growing excitement, Tom admired Bill's body. Every inch of the flawless expanse of pale flesh made Tom's stomach twist with desire. Bill's nipples were dark pink and taut and the flat plane of his stomach quivered with need. There wasn't one strand of hair on his body; the only thing that adorned him was that arousing red thong.  
Bill started to hook his thumbs under the thongs, but Tom held out a hand, “Stop. Those will stay.”  
Bill dropped his hands, smiling coyly, “I thought you didn't like them.”  
Tom swiftly brought their chests together and latched onto the back of Bill's neck with a firm hand, “If you're to be punished for wearing something so promiscuous, you might as well wear it while you take it.”  
Bill's lashes beat hard against his cheeks and his full lips quivered, “Tomi, no. . .”  
“Come with me.” Tom pulled Bill away from the wall and led them out of the living room.  
Confusion flickered across Bill's face as they entered the kitchen. Without giving explanation, Tom grabbed the chair at the head of the table and flung it out of the way with one hand. With his other hand clamped to Bill's neck, he thrust Bill facedown on the table.  
Bill cried out and began to squirm, his delicious little rump arching as he tried to get up.  
“Stay right here.” Tom ordered.  
He slowly let go and waited a moment to make sure that Bill would do as he was told. Bill went still against the varnished wood surface, but in no wise relaxed. He cast quick glances over his shoulder with big, dark eyes that usually had the power to sway Tom. Not today. He had been longing and yearning for this since the beginning of the tour and even Bill's puppy dog eyes could not dissuade him. That damned thong had just given him the reason he needed to smack Bill's perfect ass into next year.  
Tom walked to the counter and pulled out a drawer. He searched loudly through the contents, pushing all sizes of ladles, knives and other kitchen utensils out of the way until he found what he was searching for. When he laid eyes on his tool of choose, he felt a thrill of pleasure go through him. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he withdrew it and shut the drawer behind him.  
Bill watched over his shoulder, his eyes growing rounder by the second. His cheeks were flaming red now, as would be his other cheeks in a few moments. Tom smiled and smacked the smooth back of the wooden spoon against his palm.  
He didn't speak as he slid up next to Bill and placed an almost tender hand on his lower back, “All you had to do was refrain from being a cocktease for one day, Billy.” He murmured, placing the spoon across Bill's buttocks.  
Bill jerked his eyes away, drawing in a sharp breath, “Tom, I was just-”  
Tom lifted the spoon and smacked it hard against Bill's ass, “Don't speak.”  
Bill gave a yelp and arched against the table. He was a fast learner, however, and didn't try to argue again.  
Tom twirled the handle of the wooden spoon through his fingers like he did with Gustav's drumsticks and grinned, “Now, you've given me the perfect opportunity.”  
There was another loud smack and Bill whimpered softly.  
“You know,” Tom leaned down to whisper in Bill's ear, “I so enjoy doing this. . .punishing you, making you squirm.”  
Bill frowned and began to pout.  
Tom spanked him harshly with the spoon, “And that. Bill, how many times do you tell me that making faces is unacceptable?”  
Bill was perhaps an even harsher dom than Tom. If Tom wore anything other than a poker face or a penitent expression, he got it harder.  
Giving Bill's ass a quick, but firm smack, Tom asked, “How does that feel?”  
Bill opened his mouth as if to say something smart, but quickly rethought it. He pressed his cheek against the table and looked up at Tom with pleading eyes instead.  
Tom spanked him again, “I didn't hear an answer.”  
Bill swallowed hard, “It. . .It stings. ..”  
Tom gave Bill's ass two more taps, “Is that all?”  
Bill shook his head and turned his eyes away from Tom's.  
Tom rubbed the back of the spoon in a slow circle over the red, inflamed flesh, poking it in between his buttocks several times. Bill whimpered and clenched his muscles tight, rutting against the table.  
Tom lifted the spoon and brought it down hard, “Lose the attitude, Bill, or you're going to get it worse.”  
“It feels good!” Bill burst out, knowing it was what Tom wanted to hear, “I'm hard, okay!”  
Tom chuckled, “Not hard enough, I think.”  
He began to spank Bill with the spoon, rapid fire, forcing high-pitched squeaks of pain and pleasure from Bill's lips. His skin began to turn red, almost as bright as the thongs still clothing his erection.  
Bill jerked and squirmed against the table, trying to escape the pain while also staying across the table to avoid encouraging Tom's wrath. He clawed at the expensive table, quite possibly leaving scratch marks where his nails skidded across the smooth surface. Tom kept going until Bill desperately cried out, “Tomi, please!!!”  
Tom halted with the spoon raised halfway, “You've had enough?”  
Bill nodded his head vehemently, sniffing loudly.  
Tom tapped the spoon lightly against the inflamed flesh, “That hurts?”  
Bill murmured, “M-hmm.”  
Sinking to his knees behind Bill, Tom took his red, burning ass cheeks in his palms and leaned in to kiss the tender flesh. Bill whimpered softly but didn't fight as Tom kissed all over the punished skin. At last, he flicked his tongue out and laved the reddened flesh with his saliva, eliciting soft moans from Bill's lips.  
“Ooh, Tomi. . .”  
“Yes, Bill?” Tom whispered, dipping his mouth and nose into the cleft where the string of the thong still rest.  
“Ooh. . .I . ..I like this. . .” Bill moaned, lifting his ass against Tom's face.  
Tom reached up and hooked his fingers underneath the thong. With one swift move, he pulled them down and pressed his face into the soft, heady-smelling cleft where Bill's tight hole was already starting to open up for him.  
“Mmmm. . .” Tom groaned into Bill's ass, “So delicious.”  
Bill arched, squeaking loudly when he felt Tom's tongue start to lick in quick swipes up and down his cleft. Tom's tongue traveled the path several times before he paused to press the tip his tongue into Bill's entrance. Bill ass lifted from the table and he started clawing again.  
“Tomi. . .Oooh. . .God, yes. . .”  
Tom plunged his tongue in deep, quickly locating that tender spot he knew so well. With several flicks of his tongue, he had Bill squirming, moaning, almost desperate for the pleasure.  
“Please. . .pleeeease. . .” Bill moaned thrusting back against Tom's mouth.  
Tom's mouth left Bill's body as quickly as it had touched down. It wasn't until Bill felt something very different from Tom's mouth pressing into him that he realized Tom had never gotten rid of the wooden spoon.  
Bill's breathing quickened it's pace and he began to moan louder, “Tomi, no.. .no, please. . .”  
Tom slowly pushed the handle of the spoon in and started swirling it around Bill's prostate. Bill's mouth stretched open, but only a soft, whining sound emitted. He quivered against the table, trying not to move, but to focus on the pleasure as it swiftly approached.  
“You like that?” Tom murmured, squeezing one buttock.  
“Its. . .its too. ..small.” Bill managed, “Want your cock. . .Please. . .”  
Tom smiled, pleased and walked back to the counter. He set the spoon aside and turned on the faucet. Water would have to do this time. He wasn't running all the way upstairs to the bedroom or rummaging through suitcases for some lube. He ran his hand through the water and then rubbed the moisture over his cock, drawing a sharp breath when he realized how aroused he was. He got his hand wet again and went back to Bill. He dragged his wet fingers between Bill's buttocks and then slowly penetrated him with one finger.  
“Tom, please. . .” Bill moaned, sagging against the table.  
“Shhh.” Tom told him and continued to push his finger in and out.  
Bill lifted his hips and whispered hopefully, “More. . .please. . .”  
Tom obliged, pairing a second finger to the first and sheathing them to the knuckle into Bill's hot, sexy body. Tom could feel the muscles starting to relax and open up. He knew Bill was ready, but he could help but tease a little longer. Bill had done the same thing, wearing those thongs tonight.  
Tom added a third finger and pushed them all in, slow and deep. Bill whined and writhed, trying to escape the pleasure.  
Tom placed a hand on Bill's back to keep him still, “Stop. . .You're going to undo all the work I've done.”  
“It won't be so hard.” Bill replied, “I want you so bad, Tomi. . .Please, I'm ready for you.”  
This time, Tom couldn't ignore those big eyes. He wanted it too badly himself.  
Withdrawing his hand, he guided his cock to that pretty, pink entrance and slowly breached Bill. Bill gasped and arched his hips back, “Ooh, God. . .”  
“Yes. . .” Tom hissed, his eyes slamming shut. It felt so damn good, as if they hadn't done it in months. Maybe it was all the foreplay that they usually had to skip on tour. . .Maybe it was that wooden spoon. . .Maybe it was those fucking lacy thongs. . .Whatever had brought him to this point, it was almost unbearable. Tom completed the first thrust and felt as if he was going to cum already. He leaned over Bill's prostrate body and sucked in a deep breath, telling himself to focus. The night had been too good to ruin it by losing it so early on.  
He began to slide in and out, keeping his pace slow enough to prevent cumming too early. He could hear Bill's soft moans, feel his body quivering. Despite Tom's pleasuring, Bill's ass still held his dick in a tight embrace. Tom could feel every vibration going through Bill's body, could feel his cock getting sucked in by Bill's sweet ass.  
Sweat broke out across Tom's forehead and chest and he breathed hard. His whole body was shaking, but he didn't want to stop, not for one second. Bill was grinding back against him and making all kinds of desperate little noises that made Tom's body clench even tighter. His thrusts quickly gained speed until he was driving at Bill's prostate. Bill's body went into a vice grip around him, followed by a gasp from Bill's mouth.  
“Tomi. . .Tomi. . .”  
Tom pulled out and grabbed Bill by the leg. Flipping Bill onto his back, he pushed his lighter brother farther onto the table and climbed up after him. Bill's legs eagerly went over Tom's shoulders, offering quick access back into his body. Tom pressed his tip to the hole and slid in again, filling Bill to the hilt with his cock.  
Bill's face twisted in pleasure and he grabbed onto Tom. His talons sunk into Tom's shoulders but Tom hardly cared. He started to hammer away at Bill's body with quick, deep thrusts that nearly sent him over the edge. Bill hung on, keeping his eyes turned up to Tom's. His mouth went slack, his brow wrinkling as Tom drove at his prostate and rubbed up against Bill's hard cock with his stomach.  
Tom eased his pace, breathing hard, “Gotta slow down. . .” He panted, “I'm gonna cum. ..”  
“Why drag it out?” Bill questioned, his voice breathy and ragged, “Please, Tom, I want it.”  
Tom braced his hands on either side of Bill's head. He nodded towards Bill's throbbing cock, “Grab it.”  
Bill eagerly palmed his cock and massaged it seductively, “Fuck me hard, Tom.”  
Tom didn't require any more encouragement. He picked up his pace where he had left off, driving into Bill's open, but quivering ass with an urgency that couldn't be satisfied. Bill squeezed and pulled at his dick, throwing his head back in a loud, sharp cry. His neck and cheeks were flushed with pleasure and exertion and his caratoid stood out in a long, throbbing line down to his collarbone. Tom leaned in to bite at that pulsing vein and then started to suck at the tender flesh. Bill shivered and moaned, tilting his head back farther.  
Tom offered only a few more quick thrusts before he felt his body come apart in orgasm. He shot down Bill's ass, coming harder than he had in months. Cum overflowed Bill's ass and dripped down his butt and onto the table. Tom jerked hard against him as the last ripples of pleasure shocked him, plunging the flood of cum he had released out of Bill's ass.  
He slowly pushed himself up to watch as Bill continued to squirm and thrust against his hand, finding pleasure only a minute after Tom. His slender body went stiff, his eyes slamming shut. Breathing rapidly and moaning loudly, he climaxed just as hard as Tom had. Cum shot from his cock, splattering his stomach and chest and sliding down his knuckles. He kept rubbing hard, milking the last of his cum from his twitching cock until the orgasm dwindled.  
Bill slowly opened his kohl-darkened eyes and gave Tom a smoky, sexy look that said more than words ever could.  
Tom climbed down off the table and held his arms out for Bill. Bill eagerly climbed into them, wrapping his legs tightly around Tom's waist, “I'm so glad to be home.” He whispered into Tom's shoulder.  
“Come on. Let's go to bed.” Tom said, sliding his hands under Bill's butt.  
He carried Bill out of the kitchen and up the stairs until he found his bedroom. Once inside, he lowered Bill's feet to the floor and kissed him softly, “Turn around. Let me see what I did to you.”  
Bill blushed and turned around.  
Tom stroked his fingers over the beaten flesh and clicked his tongue softly, “Was I too hard on you, baby?”  
Bill shook his head and looked over his shoulder with adoring eyes, “No. . .Never.”  
Tom smiled and urged Bill forward to the bed, “I just want to keep taking you like that all night.”  
“Good.” Bill murmured as Tom peppered the back of his neck with soft, arousing kisses, “Because we have all night and I don't think I'm tired.”  
They fell back into bed and went at it again, this time slowing down to relish the pleasure of being alone together again. Tom didn't look at the clock all night, but he was pretty sure he fulfilled his desire. 

~

Tom was nudged from sleep by a whining sound in his ear. He could feel something soft against his cheek and a pressure tapping against his ass.  
What the hell? Nova, you little asshole. . .  
Then he remembered that they still had to pick the dogs up from the sitter. Nova couldn't be the one humping him doggy-style.  
Tom forced his eyes open and looked over to see Bill cheek pressed against his and his arm wrapped around Tom's chest. They were both still naked from last night's romping.  
“Bill?” Tom groaned.  
Bill hammered away at his ass, moaning loudly, really into it. His cock was hard as rock and it was right between Tom's ass cheeks, threatening to penetrate him dry. That definitely wasn't happening this early in the morning. . .or whatever goddamn time it was.  
Tom thrust his elbow back, drilling Bill in the ribs, “Got wood?” He nearly shouted.  
Bill's eyes snapped open and he gasped, throwing himself back on his side of the bed, “Tom, I . . . I didn't know you. . .”  
“You didn't know I was awake?” Tom asked, rolling onto his back, “So you decided to rape me in my sleep.”  
“No, I was just. . .” Bill flushed bright pink and sank down under the sheets, “A little horny, I guess.”  
Tom gave a sigh and decided being woken up in such a way wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He suppressed a smile and then yanked the sheets back, leaving Bill cowering naked without the blankets to hide under.  
“Tom!” He cried, trying to cover himself.  
Tom laughed, lunging across the bed, “Let me see what I can do about that.”  
Flustered, Bill continued to argue, but Tom darted between his legs and spread Bill's smooth thighs. Bill's protests dwindled into delighted moans as Tom wrapped his fingers around Bill's erection.  
“Oh, Tomi, I. ..” Bill whispered, gazing down at Tom, “This must have been what I was dreaming about.”  
Tom smiled deviously and got his lips around the head of Bill's swollen cock, sucking gently.  
“Ooh, yes. . .” Bill's head dropped back against the pillow, “I like that. . .More. . .more. ..”  
Tom sucked Bill's cock in deeper, then slid back to wrap his tongue round and round the rim. Bill shuddered and groaned, his hand sliding down to grab onto the back of Tom's head.  
Tom sucked long and deep for several moments before sliding back with just his lower lip resting against the head, “You wanna cum in my mouth?” He asked, his voice low.  
“Ooohh. ..” Bill moaned in delight, lifting his hips.  
“Do you?” Tom asked, smacking his hip.  
“Ooh, yeah. ..” Bill bit at his lower lip and tried to angle his cock back into Tom's mouth.  
“You dirty thing. . .” Tom intoned, dragging his lips down the shaft until he found Bill's testicles, “You want some attention down here?”  
Before Bill could answer, he took one in his mouth and sucked softly. Bill arched, his feet kicking at the bed, “Tomi! Please, please. . .”  
Tom moved to the other, sucking a little harder this time.  
Bill writhed, his fingers tearing at Tom's braids, “Please, I'll cum. . .”  
Tom let go, smiling in delight. He came back up Bill's cock to discover pre-cum starting to leak from his head. He dragged the tip of his tongue through it, pressing at the little crevice it was pouring from.  
Bill gasped, “Oooh. . .Oh, please. ..”  
“You wanna cum, do you?” Tom whispered.  
“Yeah. . .Yes, yes, please. . .” Bill whimpered.  
“Good. You're going to do me first though.”  
“What?” Bill cried.  
Tom smiled wickedly and slid up next to Bill, “Come on. Give me your hand.”  
Bill moaned and slid down to press his forehead against Tom's chest. He slowly wrapped his hand around Tom's hard cock and began to rub, his hand quick and unsteady from pleasure.  
Tom tilted his head back and groaned quietly. He thrust his hips against Bill's soft hand, quickly discovering the pleasure starting to well inside him. It was going to be quick but he didn't give a damn. Even the numerous orgasms he'd had last night didn't sate the desire that always raged inside him in the morning. Bill's wake-up call hadn't done anything to curb the want that plagued him daily.  
Tom opened his eyes went he felt Bill's cock against his thigh, rubbing hard. He was back to humping like a wild animal, desperate and needy. Tom chuckled to himself and let Bill continue. The way he saw it was that Bill had to do all the work, but they both got to come.  
Bill began to make soft, urgent sounds. His hips rocked against Tom's leg, working his cock just as hard as he was working Tom's.  
Tom reached down to stroke Bill's jaw, “That's it. . .Harder, baby.”  
Bill moaned, driving his cock against Tom's thigh and rubbing his hand harder over Tom's rock hard cock.  
“T-tom. . .Tom, please. ..” He groaned, lifting imploring eyes to Tom, “I wanna. . .I wanna be inside you. ..”  
“Not now.” Tom murmured, “I want you to cum just like this.”  
“Tom. . .” Bill whined, grinding himself up against Tom's leg, “Please. . .God, I want it so bad.”  
“And I love how you hump.” Tom chuckled, softly, “Keep doing it.”  
“But, I. . .”  
“Shush.” Tom dragged his thumb over Bill's full, pouting lips, “Do you want another round with the wooden spoon?”  
Bill froze, his cheeks growing hotter, “No. . .”  
“Keep going then.”  
Bill resumed his rubbing and thrusting with even more earnest than before.  
Tom tried not to let Bill know, but he turned to putty when Bill touched him. It was like he couldn't control his body. He came when Bill wanted, not when Tom wanted. Bill could arouse him with a single touch, but the rubbing, combined with his needy, desperate humping was more than Tom could take. It was only a few more moments before he came apart in Bill's hands, writhing, thrusting and moaning until his cum squirted across Bill's chest.  
Bill sagged against Tom, groaning, “Please. . .I need more. . .”  
Tom looked down to see Bill's hard, aching cock resting against his thigh, still stiff with blood and unreleased cum. He was going to rub himself raw before he came.  
Taking pity on Bill's pathetic expression, Tom slid back down to take the raw, red flesh in his mouth. Bill gasped, “Oh, Tom, yes. . .”  
Tom sucked quickly, up and down until his throat opened up. Bill's cock went all the way down as Tom swallowed. Bill nearly up from the pillows, his expression pleasure-stricken. He was nearly sobbing Tom's name by the time he finally came, his cum shooting down Tom's throat just as Tom had suggested.  
By the time his body finished jerking and twitching, Bill was wrung of strength. He collapsed back against the sheets, breathing hard. Tom sat up and wiped his mouth, pleased by the morning's already fruitful pursuits.  
“Oh, Tom. . .” Bill groaned, wincing at the sensitivity of his cock, “You have to be nice to me!”  
“I am.” Tom climbed up to kiss Bill's mouth.  
“You are cruel, making me hump like that.” Bill pushed away Tom's tender kisses.  
“But I finished it with my mouth, didn't I?”  
“I've needed to cum since I woke up.” Bill complained, “And then, you making me wait like that. . .You are a sick bastard.”  
“Come on now, Bill. It's not all bad.” Tom wrapped his arms around Bill to keep his younger brother from escaping the bed, “Let me fuck you now.”  
Bill squirmed and grumbled but at last went still in Tom's arms, “I need to recover.” He murmured, “And take a shower. I am covered in cum.”  
Tom sighed, “You're right.” He glanced down at his limp cock, drained of energy, “He doesn't have much to offer now.”  
Bill lifted his chin, “Hmf.”  
As if he had been right all along.  
Disentangling himself from Tom's arms he got up and flounced out of the room, tossing his long hair over one shoulder like a diva. Tom rolled his eyes and laughed at Bill's dramatic behavior. Even after spending a year couped up in a bus with him, Tom still wasn't tired of being around his little twin. They had their up's and down's, but Tom always came back to him.  
Once Tom heard the bathroom door shut and the water begin to run, he rose from the bed and crept down the hall. Bill had said he needed a shower, and Tom had said he needed another fuck. Who said they couldn't have both at once?  
Quietly, Tom slipped into the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as Bill hummed a tune inside the shower, unaware of Tom's presence. Tom threw the door open and jumped inside before Bill could run out or push Tom out. Bill gave a yelp of surprise but quickly melted into Tom's arms.  
Tom lost himself again, so pleased to be home, so happy to have back his Bill, not Tokio Hotel's Bill. Maybe in a few weeks, this heat, his unsatisfiable need would subside. Or maybe not. . . .

~the end~


End file.
